A Sadness Change
by FrozenJace
Summary: Helga is going back to Hillwood, only to find that Hillwood is not like it used to be.
1. Hillwood

A SADNESS CHANGE  
  
Chapter 1 - Hillwood  
  
I got on the bus and sat on the seat. I'm going to Hillwood. My childhood past. I moved away from Hillwood when I was 14 years old, because my so- called dad found a huge beeper store in New York far away. I tried everything to stay in Hillwood. But I guess I failed. I hated New York, my life got worse and worse in every minute. I missed Phoebe and my friends. When I moved to New York. Everything was different, I didn't make friends, instead I made enemies. It seems that my so-called parents and annoying sister had a great life, and mine, well, you know. And now since I'm 22, I had a miserable job and a broken down apartment. I haven't called my friends ever since I was 16. Probably because I had a miserable life to deal with.  
  
So here I am, on my way to Hillwood. While my mom works in a store called "Smoothie Smooth", my dad getting rich and my sister, well, lets just say "everything." I'm a little nervous visiting my old friends. Especially Arnold. I still haven't told him. I kind of forgot about him. I still love him with all my heart. He probably has a girlfriend by now.  
  
"Excuse miss" the bus driver said, interrupting my deep thought." Is this the place you wanted me to let you know?" I looked around; there was nobody on the bus. Only the bus driver and herself.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I had to ask.  
  
"No one comes here." he said. I suddenly put on a puzzled face. I looked at the street sign "Vine Street".  
  
"This is the place, thank you." I said as I got off the bus.  
  
"Oh and be careful. This isn't the place like it used to be." The bus driver said as he road away. I was really confused. What did he meant by that? But when I looked around, I now found out what he meant by that.  
  
The whole town is destroyed. Everything is ruined. The building is almost torn down, the streetlights are broken, and everything I see is ruined. I find myself with my mouth covered by my shaky hands, my eyes all watery. My suitcases dropped on the ground. I just stood there. Shocked.  
  
After I calmed myself, I picked up my suitcases and started walking. As I walked I looked at all the buildings. Building after building it all made me feel puzzled and disappointed in the same time. The cars are all messed up. The words are written on the building and there was even a dead bird on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!" I gasp as I looked at the dead bird. Suddenly I bumped in to a guy, about my age, he just took my suitcases and ran off.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" I screamed as I ran after him. Blocks after blocks I kept running, even if I have a 3-inch heel on. But he was running way to fast. I lost him. And he kind of looked familiar.  
  
"Great just great!" I yelled as if I was yelling at the whole town. But when I turned around I saw Mighty Pete, the tree house. Only is not there. It was gone. The longest living tree there ever was. They destroyed it. My tears fell. Then I thought. Gerald field. I ran down the street to Gerald field. And there it was. It's all messed up. Garbage was everywhere. I shook my head.  
  
"This cant be." I cried as I ran to leave this all behind. But then I stopped and saw my old house. It was clean, it was spotless, and it was the same. The whole town was ruined, but the house she used to live in was still the same. I couldn't believe it, it was the same thing. I decided to go inside. As I went inside, the place was clean. It sends me so many memories. I looked at the living room where big bob always watches TV, and there was the kitchen where Miriam would make smoothies and there was a trophy room where all Olga's trophies were. DUH!! I finally realized that I didn't have a room for me. Only a bedroom. Yes, my bedroom. I ran upstairs and when I touch the doorknob from my bedroom, the door fell down flat on the floor. And made me jump and gasp. To my surprise I found my room a mess, dusty and the wallpaper peeled out. Everything in the house is clean. Except my room.  
  
I went in and the dust made me sneeze. I looked at myself on the dusty mirror that happens to be on the floor. There was no reason for me to look in the mirror in a time like this, but I just wanted to find out if my eyes were red. Of course no make up. I wasn't kind of a makeover person. I looked around and out the window.  
  
"What is going on around here?" I found myself asking." What happened ever since I moved?"  
  
"Hello Helga" a familiar voice made me turn around quickly. As I saw the face. My heart sank.  
  
To Be Continue . . .  
  
Authors note  
  
I hope you liked it. If you really want to know what gonna happen next, then you better REVIEW!! 


	2. Friends

A Sadness Change  
  
Chapter 2 - friends  
  
I couldn't believe it. Arnold is standing right there, in front of me. He looks so different and his clothes are less dirty. His hair was shining by the moonlight.  
  
"Arnold? Is that you?" I asked. Arnold smiled and stared at me, describing me, Arnold's eyes sparkled.  
  
"You've changed a lot over the years." he said as he went closer. My heart started beating.  
  
" What's going on around here?" I asked. Arnold's smile faded away and left. I followed him. Arnold opened the front door and went outside as I followed him.  
  
" Arnold stop, please answer me!" I yelled. Arnold turned and looked straight into my eyes with tears. Fog started covering the whole town.  
  
"You really want to know?" Arnold said. I looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Of course Arnold, I lived here, I care about this town." I said as I looked at Arnold. He went closer and closer to me. Until he stood 6 inches from me.  
  
"I don't know," he said. I looked at him and stepped away from him. I looked at him with my mouth open and my eyes watered.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" I demanded.  
  
"Everything started changing." Arnold said, "Little by little, everything changed, and look what we ended up with." I looked around. I remember how normal it used to be. "It happened ever since you left." I quickly looked at him. "And I don't even know why?" how strange, how could all this have happened after I moved away?  
  
"What about Gerald, Phoebe and the rest of them?" I asked. "What happened to them?" Arnold turned away and looked at the other direction.  
  
" Some are dead and some are alive." My heart stopped. What did he just said? I ran up to him and made him turn and face me.  
  
"What do you mean some are dead and some are alive?" he didn't say anything. "Please Arnold, tell me."  
  
"They went on a joy ride," he explained. "Then there was a car crash." I found myself running. I ran off crying leaving, Arnold behind without finishing his explanation. I didn't want to hear any of it anymore. Although I still don't know why my old house is clean except my room, but right know I want to know what happened to my old friends. I don't even know whose dead or who's alive. I hope Phoebe isn't dead.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, but where? I don't even know. But I stopped and ended up standing right in front of Phoebe's house. I looked at her house, and how ruined it is of course. I decided to go inside. When I opened the door and went in side. I felt the cold air blowing on my face. A dusty, smelly, cold, air. I looked everywhere. Until I heard a noise upstairs. When I got upstairs, I decided to go to Phoebe's room first. I opened her door. And there she was. Her room was black and empty. She was sitting on the floor. Smoking. She looked up. Not surprised to see me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Phoebe demanded. I was startled by the way she talked to me. This isn't the Phoebe I know. Her hair was tangled, her clothes are a mess, her face too, and she's not even wearing her glasses.  
  
"Phoebe, don't you know who I am?" I asked worriedly. "And why are you smoking?"  
  
"I can smoke whatever I want." She said as she stands up. "And I know who you are" she said with attitude. She got closer to me. " You're that stupid, trader, unfriendly, little idiot who doesn't respect me like a best friend, so yes I know you Helga G. Pataki and I wish you were dead!!!!" she pushed me in the hallway.  
  
"Now get out of my house!!" she screamed and yelled at the same time. I couldn't believe it. The way she yelled at me made me scared and terrified of her.  
  
"Phoebe, please let me-"  
  
"Leave me alone!!" she yelled. "I don't have anything to do with you!!" she took a lamp and threw it in my direction. She meant to hit me, but she missed. I ran down stairs and outside. I kept running, seeing this place made me weak.  
  
As I kept running, someone pushed me and shoved me on one of the building's wall. It was that man who stole my suitcases and the man I was chasing at. I was going to say to him that don't hurt me, but when I saw the face, everything stopped in my mind. The same man who used to be my classmate, the same man who I played baseball and football with, the same man was cool in everyway.  
  
"Gerald?"  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
A/N - REVIEW!!!! To short, I know, but still REVIEW!!! 


	3. What is a friend anyway?

A SADNESS CHANGE  
  
CHAPTER 3 – What is a friend  
anyway?  
  
"Gerald? Is that you?" I gasp. I looked at him straight in his angry eyes. He squeezed me as he pushed my body against the hard brick wall.  
  
"Give me your money!" he yelled. "I said give me the damn money, bitch!!" what the hell did he just call me?  
  
"I don't have money, stupid!!" I yelled as I kicked him in his knee. He screamed and fell in the floor, holding his knee. I just stand there. Watching him as he screams in pain. Finally he got up and before I knew it, he pushed me against the wall and took a sharp knife and pressed it on my neck. Rain started falling hard.  
  
"Gerald, what is wrong with you?" I screamed. "Why are you doing this?" but he didn't answer, instead he threw the knife on the ground and started chocking me. I couldn't breath. He was killing me. He was trying to kill me. First I touched his face and then his eye balls and try to squeeze it, but didn't work. I tried kicking him, but didn't work. I even try to hit him in the face. But didn't work. It was almost over for me, until someone took the knife and stabbed him in the back. He stopped chocking me and fell on the ground. Dead. I looked up so I can see who did it.  
  
It was Phoebe.  
  
As soon as I saw her. I bend down and looked at Gerald. He's dead. Phoebe dropped the knife, came closer and bends down next to me. We both watched him.  
  
"Ever since his family died. He's been killing people, stealing things. He's been in jail like a million times and he still escapes no matter what." I looked at phoebe. Shocked. Scared. Tears. I looked at her wrist. She cut it three times. I didn't say anything. "He even tried to kill me."  
  
"How did his parents died?" I asked. It took two minutes to wait for her answer.  
  
"Fire." Was the only answer she said.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8  
  
Rain. Have you ever noticed? That rain look like tears? It doesn't taste like tears, but it look like one. My 8th grade teacher back in New York said that rain is gods tears. That means that he's crying right now. Maybe because of Hillwood. The way it is now. It used to be so normal and okay. But now it's not. Maybe he's crying because of it.  
  
I walked down the street. It's raining really hard. I'm all wet. But I didn't care. My older sister would. But not me. Hillwood. This town seems forgotten and betrayed. That's what hillwood looks like to me. I looked at the park. Only it didn't look like a park. No grass, no trees. Suddenly, something caught my eyes. There was Rhonda. Sitting on a bench. I ran up to her. She was pale and sad. And younger. Like 15 or 16 years old.  
  
" Rhonda? Is that you?" I asked softly, she looked up. No expression. I have never seen her so sad like that before.  
  
"No one wants you here Helga" she said with no expression only her voice sounded sad. "So go back to your beautiful city and leave us alone." I noticed that she's holding a newspaper. I walked closer to her and sat next to her. Her face looks so pale and her face looks stone. I touched her and when I did she jumped, she looked at me as if I was a ghost, then she ran.  
  
"Rhonda, wait please!" I yelled after her. But as she ran, she started running in slow motion and then faded away. I was in deep shocked. I couldn't believe it. Then I saw the newspaper. I picked it up. There was a picture of Rhonda. As I read it. My eyes went wide, tears started coming out, I breathed hard and gasp as I dropped the newspaper.  
  
The paper said that Rhonda was kidnapped. And after six days they found her on the tree. Chocked with a rope. And got stabbed 54 times. They never found the person who did it. And Rhonda was only 15 years old. I ran. Scared and terrified. I couldn't take this anymore. This place is full of sadness and tragedy. I'm going home, I'm going to sit on my chair, drink hot chocolate and forget everything. I can't just walk around looking everywhere. It only brings me sadness. I'm going home.  
  
But then I stopped running and stared at the place. The more I stared at it, the more it brought me memories.  
  
My school.  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
A/N I know I haven't updated in a long time. I took a little break. So now I'm here and I updated my story. Please review. 


	4. PS 118

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I haven't updated in the longest time. Sorry about that. I had a huge problem with my computer. But now it's fixed and I'm ready to write.

cccccccccccccccccc

A Sadness Change

Chapter 4 – P.S. 118

"P.S.118" I whispered.

Funny. It's smaller than I remembered. P.S. 118 used to be my school. It was a big, red bricked building. But now, it looks horrible. Some of the windows are broken, the front door is missing, there are written writings all over and the brick which it used to be red is now brown and dirty. And it looks even worse when it's raining.

"I can't believe it" I whispered again. I just stood there, in the hard rain, staring at my old school. All those memories are coming back now. I used to be so mean and I used to bully everyone. I decided maybe I should go in before I catch a cold.

As I took a step, one memory flashed in my mind. I used to spend a lot of time in the principal's office. As I took another step, another memory flashed in my mind. Then another and another. Each step I take, memories keeps flashing in my mind. I then began to walk, then started jogging and I stopped until I was right in front of the entrance. Since the door is missing. I could look inside. But it's too dark.

Then something strange happened to me. When I took one step inside, MORE memories started racing in my head. Memories, memories, I can't stop, I can't! Mr. Simmons, school plays, teachers, students and principal Wartz. So many memories, so many. I started holding my head with both of my hands, trying to stop my thoughts. But I can't. I then started hearing sounds, school bells, students slamming their lockers, teachers talking, kids chatting. I started holding my head harder, I gasped. Please stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

"STOP IT, STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My scream echoed down the hall. Suddenly it stopped. It's gone. The hard rain stopped too, and then the lights in the school started flickering on and off. I sigh and closed my eyes for 5 seconds and open them again. My heart started to calm down.

What was THAT all about?

I looked at the school hallway. It was a mess. The lockers were messed up, papers were everywhere. The lights keep flickering on and off which really annoys me. I took another step, afraid that my thoughts would go crazy again. I started walking down the hallway. This place is so creepy now. I turned to the left and gasp. There was a mirror leaning on the messed up lockers. I laughed; I was startled by my reflection.

What is a mirror doing here anyway?

The mirror was the same height as me. It has some cracks on it. I looked at myself. Great, I'm all wet. I'm wearing a pink turtleneck sweater with a blue jean blazer over it. A black jean skirt which is a half an inch above my knees and I'm wearing a pair of black high heel boots.

I can't believe I'm observing myself. I'm acting like Olga.

Feeling ashamed, I started walking down the hall, my boots echoed in the silence. But I stopped when I stepped on something. I looked down, it was a picture. I picked it up and swiped away all the dust. I looked closely at the picture.

Principal Wartz!

I stared at the picture of my former principal. There was something written under it. I read it and a gasp escaped my lips. He past away two years ago. How sad. I shooked my head and placed it gently on the floor where it suppose to be. I started walking down the hall again. It feels so weird walking alone in an abandoned school. And so creepy too.

After a few minutes, I ended up in front of the cafeteria. I opened the door which made a loud noise and stepped in. The tables looked like it was being thrown around and so as the chairs. Rotten food was all over the floor, the rats were scattering around. I walked until I was in the center. I stood there and looked around. My hands were placed on my hips while I turned my head to look around. A cold breeze came from one of the broken windows. The wind blew my long blonde hair.

"Well the place looks nice." I joked. This place is disgusting. I know that I shouldn't make a joke like that. But I need to put some little happiness in me. I've already have enough sadness back in New York. But joking around isn't going to fix this. Nothing is.

I suddenly hear voices in my head. Not the loud, banging voices I had earlier. But the soft kind. I can hear it now. What's that? Do I hear Harold laughing? Do I hear Gerald telling urban legends? Do I hear Rhonda bragging about what she is wearing? Yes, I do. Oh, it's great to hear you guys again. I then started to hear more voices. Stinky, Sid, Phoebe, Nadine, Eugene, Curly, Lila and . . . Arnold. Suddenly, the voices started getting louder and louder and louder. Oh no, it's happening again. I feel so dizzy. Why is this happening to me? What's wrong with me? It's this school. This school is making crazy. I have to get out of here!

I ran. I ran out of the cafeteria and now I'm running down the hallway. Running. Why is it every time when I visit a place I always end up running? Because the places that I've been going to is filled with so much sadness and so much madness. I kept on running until I was out of the school, but I stopped and looked back at my old school for the last time. Funny, it used be so calm.

I started walking down the dark street and looking at the moon at the same time. How beautiful it is. So calm and graceful. Nothing like Hillwood. Not like it is now. I don't understand how all this happen after I moved away. How am I connected to all of this? I need to find out why this happened and that's what I'm going to do.

I looked at my watch.8:24. It's getting late. I really need a rest first. I looked around and spotted Ms.Vitello's flower shop. I remember this place. I opened the door and peeked inside. There was dirt everywhere and the flowers were all dead. I shook my head sadly and closed the door. I then checked the next store. Mr. Green's meat shop. I remember this too. I took a peek inside and closed it immediately.Criminy, it stinks in there! Probably rotten meat.

I turned around to walk across the street when I found a little girl standing in front of me. She had long wavy red hair and tiny freckles on her cheeks. She dressed poorly and was holding a teddy bear. I stared at her and she stared at me. I smiled.

"Hello, little girl" I said gently as possible so she could know that I'm not a bad person." What's your name?" The little girl smiled. I remember that smile somewhere.

"My name is Adriana." She said. She had the most adorable soft voice. "But my mommy calls me Addie for short." I walked gently towards her, but she stepped back, so I stopped. I didn't want to scare her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seven" She simply answered while holding her teddy bear's bitten ear.

"Where's your mom?" I asked softly. Addie's familiar smile faded away. She stared at me with a blank face.

"Sleeping" She said. "She took a lot of sleeping pills, that's why she's sleeping so long" She added. Oh my god. Her mother is dead. And this little girl thinks she's sleeping. She's probably all alone with nobody on her side. How am I going to tell her?

But there is something that really bothers me. She looks so much like . . . Lila. Oh my god. This is Lila's daughter!

"What's your mother's name?" I asked. My voice was shaky. Addie smiled again.

"Mommy's got a pretty name." She said as she lovingly hugged her bear. "Her name is Lila." That's what I was afraid of. My eyes started getting watery. Why did she do it? How could she leave her daughter like this? I bend down on my knees. Shocked and confused. Addie walked towards me and gave me a pad on the back. I looked up at her. She smiled. That smile. So familiar. Her eyes are so familiar too. So green, so emerald. So . . .

"Arnold?" I gasped. I stared at her in disbelief. Addie's smile grew.

"How did you know my daddy's name?" She asked happily, as if I just did a magic trick. Arnold and Lila have a child together? Right now, I don't think I need a rest anymore.

"I . . . think it was a lucky guess." I said. Trying to smile, trying to be happy. But failed trying. I stood up and looked down at this beautiful little girl. She has Arnold's smile and Arnold's emerald green eyes. Good thing she doesn't have Arnold's foot ball shaped head.

"Do you know where your daddy is?" I asked. I was finally able to smile at her. She shook her head sadly.

"I've been trying to find him." She said with a whimpering voice. Tears fell on her cheeks. "I didn't see him in the longest." I loved the way she talked.

"I think I know where to find him, Addie." I said with a tiny playful voice, trying to cheer her up.

"You do?" She said with excitement.

"Yes" I said. "Do you want me to take you there?" She nodded happily. I took her hand in mine and I started to walk while Addie was skipping and singing. Next stop, Arnold's boarding house!

To be continue . . .

Author's note—okay guys, if found any mistakes, then just ignore it. Because even when I use spelling grammars and all that I still hear complaints. So just go with it. Anyway, the next chapter will come soon, so please REVIEW.


End file.
